Everything Changes
by xjustxletxmexgox
Summary: Harry is determined to do what's right... Even if Ginny disagrees... Song fic to Staind's 'Everything Changes'.


Ok, so (again) this is a repost... In case people are wondering, I took all my stuff off because I got depressed with my writing, but now I'm putting them back... Which is turning a frown upside down! But uh... yeah. So all credit goes to J.K. Rowling, and Staind. I own nothing but the plot. PS Harry's thoughts are in the normal font, Ginny's in italics.

_If you just walked away_

_What could I really say?_

_I watched you walk away from me silently, shoulders slumped, heavy with the weight of the world. What am I supposed to say to someone who keeps pushing me out? To someone who I love, but doesn't want my love?_

_Would it matter anyway?_

_Would it change how you feel_

_Would it really matter even if I did say something? Anything? You're determined to do what you think is right for me. __**Even if I disagree**_

_I am the mess you chose_

_The closet you can not close_

I feel your eyes, filled with tears, staring at my back as I walk away. Your eyes so full of hurt. I can't help it. You chose this mess, Ginny. You chose this messed up boy who wasn't worth the time of day.

_The devil in you I suppose_

_'Cause the wounds never heal_

I know you don't understand how I can walk away from the best year of either of our lives without looking back. I know I've created wounds in your perfect soul, that will mar it forever, never healing. It's my fault that you've had to utter the Killing Curse. It's my fault that you've had to fight battle after bloody, horrifying battle. And the scary part? I think you enjoyed it.

_Two Years Later_

_But everything changes_

_If I could turn back the years_

I'm watching you silently. I know you see me, as you pick up Bill and Fleur's new baby, Victoire. I know you know I'm watching you as you laugh with Hermione about Ron's ideas for their wedding.

_If you could learn to forgive me_

_Then I could learn to feel_

I'm watching all of the things going on around me coldly. Numbly. You have no idea how emotionally dead I am. I don't feel anything anymore. I haven't, ever since that night I left you standing on the door to Hogwarts, crying your silent tears. But if you could only forgive me. You're the only person I know who could help me. Help me, Ginny. Help me find my heart again.

_Sometimes the things I say_

_In moments of disarray_

I think back to the harsh things I said to you during the battle. The harsh words I yelled as you ran into the fray. I didn't mean any of them, Ginny. I was worried. About you.

_Succumbing to the games we play_

_To make sure that it's real_

I remember, sitting at night in the Gryffindor Common room, make-believing that the War was over, and we were married. It was always one of my favorite memories. It assured me that what we had was real. That it wasn't a simple child's love.

_When it's just me and you_

_Who knows what we could do_

Together, Ginny. It's how we did everything that year. Always together. And look at the things we did. Who knows what good we could do now? All the things we could do…

_If we can just make it through _

_The toughest part of the day_

If we can just make it over this hill, Ginny. Not a hill, but a bloody mountain. But we've already faced the worst. We already went through the toughest part of our lives. Nothing would stand in the way of us being together anymore. If you'd just give me the chance.

_Then we could_

_Stay here together_

_And we could_

_Conquer the world_

_If we could_

_Say that forever_

_It's more than just a word_

_I know you're watching me, Harry. I can feel your eyes follow me, as I hug my mother, as I kiss the baby, as I force myself to laugh. We could have done so much together. I used to dream of us, being together forever, sitting in our own house, and simply laying together on the couch. We could have been so much together, Harry. We still could have something, Harry. Just say the word, and I'm yours forever. And forever's more than a seven letter word, Harry._

_If you just walked away_

_What could I really say__?_

It's finally dark. Everyone's getting ready to return to their respective homes. I'm watching you say goodbye to your parents, and turn towards the door. I'm not the one walking away anymore. It's you. And what am I supposed to say?

_It wouldn't matter anyway_

_It wouldn't change how you feel__._

I can't sit here and wait anymore. I have to have you, Ginny. I'm running after you, out the door, and into the garden where you keep your broom. You're already on it, getting ready to leave. I hear the words coming, but I'm watching through a fog. I love you, Ginny. I love you. You're crying now. I knew that this was a hopeless gesture. But I couldn't let you leave without telling you how I felt. So I've said my piece. I turn back towards the house, when I hear your quiet voice behind me.

_I watch you walking away from me again. It can't happen again. I won't let you this time. Don't go, Harry. Don't leave me again…_

_**I love you too, Harry.**_


End file.
